


Lettre à un enfant sorcier

by Sergei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergei/pseuds/Sergei
Summary: Lettre du sauveur à un enfant sorcier. À un sorcier enfant.À un de ces sorciers qui veulent croire que la guerre a été une bataille propre, où chacun avait un rôle bien défini, digne des contes de fée où les méchants le sont pour le plaisir et où les gentils n’ont ni défaut ni peur, ni part d’ombre, aucune hésitation, aucun regret.À tous ces sorciers qui ont oublié le charnier, la souffrance, la peur, le désespoir, les sentiments partagés par tous les combattants.





	Lettre à un enfant sorcier

Tu souris, tu refuses de dormir, tu joues les prolongations de soirée, tu réclames une histoire, encore.  
Laquelle ? Mais toujours la même, celle du Sauveur, du prince sorcier qui a sauvé le monde, qui a tué le monstre qui se cachait dans chaque ombre, dont même tes parents avaient peur.  
Alors tu réclames, tu veux en savoir plus, tous les détails, toutes les anecdotes, de son enfance malheureuse à l’amitié des autres sorciers, à l’attention de ses professeurs et de tant d’inconnus…  
Ses histoires d’amours, ses aventures dès l’enfance. Onze ans et déjà combattant ! Tuant des monstres, ceux que tu pourfends dans tes jeux d’enfant. Tu t’imagines à sa place, si fort, adulé, mais modeste bien sûr, le parfait gentil.  
Le héros de conte de fée par excellence.  
Petit prince que tu imagines adulé, si bon, si doux, sans aucun défaut, aimé de tous. Sauf des méchants, bien sûr…

Et puis tu te lasses, tu ne veux pas entendre ses problèmes, sa vie normale, ce que tu veux savoir finalement ce sont les batailles, le sang des méchants hommes cruels, les combats et les blessures infligées aux ennemis, mais sans jamais penser à la douleur.  
Le héros a été fort, courageux. Il n’a pas eu peur, non bien sûr, c’était un sorcier du bien après tout, il ne pouvait pas connaître la peur. Comme si les héros hésitaient à tuer les méchants…  
Non, il les a tué tous les méchants, c’est ce que tu veux entendre. Il a tué les méchants, alors tu n’as plus rien à craindre, tes mains sont blanches et innocentes, tes yeux ignorants sont naïfs, tes ombres muettes et immobiles, ton avenir paisible assuré.  
Et il a tué le sorcier noir, un être même plus humain, sans nom, un monstre. Le monstre de l’histoire.  
Et on sait tous comment ils finissent les monstres, dans les contes de fée, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout ils font le mal, ils sont le mal… Monstres…

Et les méchants, et bien, il faut qu'ils meurent n'est-ce pas. Pour que tes parents n’aient plus peur, pour que le monstre sous ton lit redevienne une paire de chaussettes innocente bien qu’un peu malodorante, qui fera rire ton papa et soupirer ta maman. Pour que les ombres redeviennent inoffensives, que ton sommeil soit à nouveau bercé par les histoires de tes parents, et non plus par leurs angoisses et leurs sanglots.  
Oui, il fallait qu’ils meurent, pour que les adultes cessent de mentir si mal pour te rassurer, ne pas t’inquiéter, tout en sursautant à chaque murmure un peu fort, à chaque porte qui claque, à chaque bruit de transplanage. En refusant de lire les journaux, pour ne pas apprendre la mort d’un gentil de plus.  
Alors tu veux entendre cette histoire, et tu demandes toujours celle du dernier combat, que tu vois glorieux, fier, courageux, plein de couleurs flamboyantes, sous un ciel d’orage retenant sa pluie pour ne lâcher que quelques éclairs et leur son pour appuyer l’ambiance dramatique de la scène, la connotation définitive de cette bataille… Pour le Bien…  
Sans penser à la boue, au sang, aux corps qui tombent, s’entassent, aux cris, d’agonie des blessés, des moribonds, de désespoir, de folie furieuse… C’est un charnier en construction, une bataille. C’est la mort sur grand écran, l’horreur qui te promet qu’elle peut se révéler pire encore… Que les hommes sont capables de pire, et que tu en fais partie, de ces hommes… Mais ce n’est pas ce que tu veux savoir, ce que tu veux entendre.  
Ça ne fait pas partie de l’histoire, ça.  
Après tous le méchants ne sont pas des hommes, et les monstres ne souffrent pas, c’est bien connu. Ils sont tous cruels pour le plaisir, surtout les sorciers noirs. Surtout ce sorcier noir.  
Et toi tu préfères la version de la bataille entre deux camps, bien propre, digne d’un jeu d’échec, ou chacun des cadavres en devenir a un camp bien défini, et sera sauvé s’il a choisi le bon. Et où bien sûr ce sont les blancs qui gagnent, le Bien, mené par cet enfant sorcier auquel, entre deux jeux, tu penses vouloir ressembler.  
Le Sauveur, le héros, celui qui a tué le sorcier noir, qui a puni tous les méchants, qui les a tués. Qui a sauvé le monde, surtout, et c’est ce que tu veux entendre.  
Tu veux qu’on te raconte tous les détails, qu’on te décrive la mort du grand méchant, pour que tu sois sûr que tu n’as rien à craindre, que tu sois certain que qu’il ne reviendra pas, que même si dans un cauchemar il te hante il restera impuissant, car tué par un enfant. Que tu saches que tu peux dormir sans crainte, apaisé, car même si tu ne le dis pas c’est aussi pour ça que tu refuses de dormir.  
Tu veux qu’on te raconte encore et encore cette histoire, chaque soir, à chaque coin de ce monde, quel que soit ton âge ton sexe et ta couleur, pour savoir que tu ne crains rien, que le méchant de l’histoire a bien été massacré par l’enfant héros, comme il se doit, comme il le fallait, pour que l’histoire finisse bien, pour l’achever comme il le faut. Il n’y a pas d’autre fin possible, c’est ce que tu veux entendre, c’est ce que tout le monde dit et veut dire, entendre, savoir. Le méchant est mort, tué par l’enfant, et c’est bien ainsi.

C’est ce qu’il fallait.

Alors tu peux t’endormir, tout doucement, car tu sais que tu n’as rien à craindre.

Le méchant est bien mort.

L’enfant l’a bien tué.

C’est bien.

Tout va bien.

_« Dans les bras de Morphée tu dors tout en douceur,_  
_dans mon bras la morphine atténue la douleur… »_

Lettre du sauveur à un enfant sorcier. À un sorcier enfant. À un de ces sorciers qui veulent croire que la guerre a été une bataille propre, où chacun avait un rôle bien défini, digne des contes de fée où les méchants le sont pour le plaisir et où les gentils n’ont ni défaut ni peur, ni part d’ombre, aucune hésitation, aucun regret. À tous ces sorciers qui ont oublié le charnier, la souffrance, la peur, le désespoir, les sentiments partagés par tous les combattants. La ressemblance entre ces combattants, tous aussi perdus, fous, souffrants. Et seuls. À tous ceux qui sont persuadés que tout va pour le mieux, que tout va bien aujourd’hui. Que les tueurs d’hier sont des héros aujourd’hui. Que le sang ne reste pas sur les mains, que les taches de sang, de mort, sur les âmes, s’effacent facilement.  
S’effacent.  
Et que ces tueurs, ces nouveaux monstres qu’ils veulent voir avec un visage humain, ne regrettent rien.

Ils sont beaux vos rêves… Alors gardez-les pour vous. Ne me mêlez pas à ça. Vous ne comprenez pas.  
Les vrais contes de fée sont cruels, vous l’avez oublié.

Et dans mon bras, la morphine…

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit en juin 2010
> 
> « Dans les bras de Morphée tu dors tout en douceur,  
>  dans mon bras la morphine atténue la douleur… »
> 
> Chien Mouillé, de Renan Luce


End file.
